<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindness by boredomsMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261593">Kindness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse'>boredomsMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Patton, M/M, Might become a series, Sadly, based on a thing that happened at the train the other day, cause I like that, except for the magic parts, urban fantasy au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not any of Patton's business.  He really should just ignore it and go about his day.</p><p>But Virgil always said he was too kind for his own good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I posted this on my <a href="https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> last night but didn't post it here and since I might end up adding more to the universe I guess I should also post it here.</p><p>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s too kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s Patton’s problem, at least according to Virgil.  They can run from everything else but they’ll never outrun his kindness.  Most days Patton would argue that his kindness is a good trait and one to be proud of.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today… yeah today he can agree it might, just maybe, be a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens at night, as sketchy things are wont to do.  Patton notices the man in passing as he steps off the train.  He’s a very, very pretty man who’s standing with someone in glasses that look a lot like Patton’s.  They look like they’re waiting for something, which is perfectly normal at a train station so Patton thinks nothing of it.  It’s a bit odd they’re not standing by the bus stops but who is Patton to judge.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving on with his life, Patton stands by his own bus stop and starts scrolling through his phone.  He gives a glance of the road, trying to spot his bus, and instead notices the man in glasses. He’s not standing by the pretty man anymore, instead he’s blending in with the crowd of three by the bus stop to Patton’s left.  Where’d the pretty man go? Sweeping his gaze up, Patton sees the pretty man hasn’t moved at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is, however, surrounded by three people in dark clothing that definitely weren’t there before.  It doesn’t look like they're having a pleasant conversation, although it does look like a hushed one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Patton tells himself with a frown, it’s none of his business.  The pretty man clearly has a friend to back him up and Patton’s trying to keep under the radar.  He’ll just let them do whatever it is they’re doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his own thoughts, Patton watches the group from the corner of his eye.  It’s probably something totally normal, he tells himself. Something that’s not at all sketchy or illegal or worrying.  It really could be something like that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His instincts say it’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His instincts are right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Patton notices is the friend crumbling.  No one else notices and Patton decides he’s not going to tell Virgil that he missed the Unnoticable Charm that’s been placed over the area.  Virgil would not be happy about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”  The pretty boy snaps, giving up the hush tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to come alone.”  One of the three says, shrugging.  “Normally orders are to just get rid of the both of you and move on with our lives, however I think the boss would love to have a nice little chat with you.  Come quietly and we’ll leave your friend alive.” The pretty man raises his hand for a fight but one of the figures has managed to get behind him, grabbing his arms and holding him back.  Pretty man doesn’t stand a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically speaking, it still isn’t any of Patton’s business.  In fact, since it’s actually a magical sketchy thing, it’s even less his business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically speaking, he shouldn’t step in.  Patton can practically hear Virgil saying as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can also hear Virgil’s resigned sigh as Patton turns to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough.”  He says, taking no time to walk up to the four who seem startled by his presence.  Which is fair, because he seems exceptionally mortal at the moment and mortals aren’t usually immune to Unnoticeable Charms.  “Leave him alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, kid, do yourself a favour and don’t get involved.”  One of the three bullies, as Patton’s decided to call them, warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has to get involved if you all just leave.”  Patton says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your concern, but I’m quite alright.”  The pretty man states. He’s not alright, but Patton thinks it’s sweet he doesn’t want Patton getting hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to Roman here kid, get out of here before I change my mind.”  One of the bullies says, the same one that was talking before. He meets Patton’s eye and Patton suddenly realizes why that voice sounds so familiar.  That’s convenient. Or really bad. It could go either way really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on De.”  He says, smiling and trying not to laugh when the mage’s eyes widen.  “I thought your eyes were better than that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss?”  The person holding Roman asks when De is silent for a moment.  Despite the situation, Patton has to admit he’s a little smug at surprising De.  It’s not easy to do. It also never lasts, unfortunately. De shakes his head, surprise turning back into indifference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not a fight I can be bothered with tonight.”  He states. “Let him go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Roman’s just as confused as the person holding him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Big Boss isn’t going to be happy about this.”  The person holding him warns. “The bounty-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Means nothing to us if we’re dead.”  De states. “Trust me, this isn’t a fight you’d win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take it too hard!”  Patton says because De sounds a bit mean.  “I’m sure you’d try your best!” De rolls his eyes, turning away from the rest of them.  The goons look to De, then each other, and then begrudgingly follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t over!”  One of them warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”  Patton assures.  The three step into the shadows and disappear.  Satisfied it’s safe, Patton turns to Roman with a smile.  The pretty man is staring at him, mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”  He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was pretty intense, huh?”  Patton says. “How come you’re getting mixed up with the wrath gang?  They’re a dangerous bunch.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.”  Roman huffs, clearly Patton is not the first person to point that out to him.  “But I heard they had information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Information?”  Patton asks. “About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...something.”  Roman mumbles after a minute, clearly not wanting to answer.  That’s okay, Patton understands few people go to the wrath gang for uncomplicated reasons.  “How did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scare them off like that.  I didn’t think The Mage Deceit was scared of anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we go way back.”  Patton says, even though he knows that doesn’t answer the question.  Roman just stares for a moment, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”  He eventually asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really meant to say.”  Patton admits. “But, um, you can call me Patton?”  He offers. A mistake, he quickly realizes as Roman’s face fills with recognition.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the Great Mage Patton!”  He says. “Oh my gosh that’s incredible!  What Fate!” He announces to the sky before stepping up, grabbing Patton’s hands in his own and raising them to their chests.  “If anyone can help, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton tries not to sigh because Roman looks so earnest and, really, it’s his own fault for introducing himself but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Help’ is the whole reason he left the magical world behind.  There’s only so much you can give before you feel empty, only so long you can hold up the world before your knees buckle under the weight.  Patton has long since passed his limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s the one that got involved.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your own fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he can hear Virgil saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you and your endless kindness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”  He says, forcing a smile.  “What do you need help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my brother, he’s been cursed.”  Roman says. “He’s… they’re all saying it’s his own fault but I know it’s not!  He’s a good person just a bit… unique. Surely you know a way to break the curse, if you just teach it to me I can fix everything.  I’ll give you anything.” Patton’s eyes soften a little at the explanation, feeling a little bad for his reservations.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try.”  He says, this time meaning it.  “How has your brother been cursed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been forced to become a monster.  A dragon, but a mindless one. Intent only on treasure and destruction.”  Roman explains. Patton frowns slightly, racking his brain for any curse like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Roman!”  Before Patton can piece it together, the man in glasses comes rushing up.  “I told you this was a foolish idea! Are you hurt?” He demands, hardly aware of Patton yet.  But that’s okay because Patton is hardly aware of him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prince Roman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s what he just said.  And oh, Patton thinks, that is one hell of a curse.  If the prince’s brother doesn’t break the curse, there’s a prophecy stating he’ll end up both the magical and non-magical worlds a little.  Patton’s read that prophecy, he’d been glad it was one of few that didn’t need him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clearly jinxed himself, as Virgil would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Logan.”  Roman assures. “The Great Mage saved me.”  He adds, gesturing to Patton who smiles sheepishly shen Logan’s sharp eyes turn to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you found the disappeared mage then.”  Logan states. Patton gets the impression that he doesn’t quite believe Patton is the Great Mage.  “And I’m sure you’ve already asked him to solve all your problems. Well then, Great Mage, can we count on you for this quest?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton should say no.  He’s done his good deed for the year, he doesn’t need to get wrapped up in another world-ending scheme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he thinks of Roman’s face as he asked for Patton’s help.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks of a boy-prince who’d run out of the palace walls and found Patton.  The only kid his own age that ever played with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton thinks he might like saving the world this time, if he’s saving it for Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can.”  He tells Logan and Roman, sending a silent apology to Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”  Roman grins, hugging Patton tight and spinning him around.  “Thank you.” He adds, more emotionally when the spin is over.  All the more proof Patton’s doing the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not make a scene?”  Logan scolds, looking around at the people staring their way.  “The Unnoticable Charm is gone.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>